


Breaking the Record, ch. 2

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat & Louis return home from a night that could have become dangerous, and Lestat seeks to impress the seriousness of that upon Louis. Corporeal punishment may be necessary... This still isn't worthy of the Graphic Violence tag yet, but I'm working towards that, be patient! Occurs sometime after QotD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Record, ch. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words used: BAD ACTING, MONEY, COMPUTER(LAPTOP), MERCHANDISE, ART. This is meant as an extension to the one I did last week, but can also be a stand-alone piece. Used 5 prompts but kept this down to 462 words. Merci à Gairid, who gave me permission to borrow her OC Brian Callahan for this little scene ♥. Thanks again to my beta-reader somnambulisticdecay (on tumblr)!

When I say we landed in the courtyard, it wasn’t a graceful balletic motion. It was a comet impact, wherein I purposely shifted Louis' body in my arms to slam him down onto the tiled area hard enough to shatter it. Flowerpots jumped to attention at the shock. Several didn’t survive.

“What the FUCK did you think you were doing, you showoff BASTARD??!” I demanded this of him between furious kisses. I wanted to maul him. I could consume him.

“You keep saying that, what do you want!” He was trying to loosen my grip on him, but also clutching back at me, reciprocating with his mouth, most interesting...

“You acted badly tonight. Acknowledge it.” We grappled in the dirt and broken tile.

“ _I_  acted badly?! I was merely-”

“You put us all in danger, you completely forgot to LOSE, you fool!” That silenced him. He weakened slightly in the struggle, looked down at me, preparing his next argument.

After a moment, he leaned hard with his fists on my chest, and playfully changed course with, “So is this my ‘free ride?’ ”

“I FLEW YOU HERE, that was your ride. And I might remind you I abandoned my Harley to do so -”

“Oh please, it’s just money, you can buy a dozen.”

“- And if they impound it I swear you’re going to hear of it. The way I see it, you owe ME a ride now.” Pulling his hair cruelly for emphasis.

“Do I now? Truly, no such thing as a free lunch.”

We had climbed to our feet and wrestled our way through the door somehow, and I couldn’t resist the urge to slide a footstool behind him with a mental push. He tripped over it beautifully, collapsing backwards into my arms on the carpet at Brian’s bare feet. Pretending not to notice any of this, Brian focused intently on his laptop screen, but it didn’t take any telepathy to know he’d ceased any engagement with that little piece of merchandise since we’d landed.

I wanted to inspect the wounds on his back before they closed, so I flipped Louis over roughly and hiked up his shirt. Just bruises. Damn. Well I would “fix” that soon enough.

He twisted under me artfully, pulled back with a sharp breath, tilted his head at our pet. He could take punishment in front of such a captive audience. But he wouldn’t be criticized in front of the same.

“Brian, take the dog out.”

“I actually just di-” Brian stammered at me.

Louis shot him a savage glare and shouted, “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

Our pet scrambled for the leash and nearly fell over as he pulled Mojo out the door.


End file.
